AA saga: Epicly butterknifed
by khaddict
Summary: Obviously someone got bored, figured 'hey, I have a great way to have fun', and decided to stick several kids into multiple different shows and books. Who is this, our main characters might ask as they shuffle their way through England with a scary little kid and his loyal-yet-even-scarier butler. He calls himself the game master, and there can only be one winner.


"Vince, are you seriously going to wait in that bathroom all day," a tired voice called out. It's owner rubbed her eyes and leaned against the door, sliding down it to sit on the ground. A few seconds later, a boy opened the door to find his twin asleep in front of the threshold.

Shaking his head, Vince picked up his sister and dropped her onto the large couch in their living room. He rubbed his own set of frosty cerulean eyes that they shared before continuing on into the kitchenette. He brought out a box of bland cereal and poured it into two bowls before nonchalantly throwing a stray plate at his sister's head. She ended up falling off the couch.

"Not cool, Vin." His twin groaned out, rubbing the abused spot on her head. Vin sent her a sickly sweet smile before handing her a bowl of cereal. She shot him a tired look of thanks before digging into it. They both ate quietly, neither bothering to break the silence with idle chitchat. Neither were morning people.

"So..." The girl said. "We have a physics test today... right?"

"Beats me, Eve. I only pay attention in AV." Vince answered his sister after finishing his bowl. He grabbed his sister's before she could get up and beat him to the sink. When he turned back around, he saw that she got ahold of a pen. Great, now their step-dad was going to kill him. He took one look at his twin, catching her eyes, and held out his hand. She blinked a few times. Then she ran.

"Eve!" Vince yelled, running after the petulant girl in a fevered race. He almost lost her as she swerved around countless corners and raced down endless hallways. Down the final hallway that she actually could follow, Vince heard the lock of a door. He rushed to the dead end, coming to a slam at the last door on the right. He banged on it, hissing his twin's name.

"Eve, c'mon. You know what Sampson will do to me if he see's what you're drawing!" Vince growled lowly. Yep, definitely not a morning person. Then, slowly but surely, the door opened to reveal his sister... with an odd circle-like marking peeking out from the collar of her t-shirt. Her devilish smile quickly dropped when she was grabbed by Vince, a blazing anger in his eyes. "He told you no drawing on yourself. And what do you do the exact next morning?!"

"Vince, you know why I do it!" Eve yelled, trying to struggle away. "It's the only way I can let it out!"

"I know Eve, but couldn't you have skipped just one day of inking yourself?! Or at least drawn it somewhere inconspicuous, like your stomach?!"

"I'm sorry Vincent." Eve said, her temper melting under her brother's worried stare. She knew the consequences, and yet she still steps out of line. If only to spite Sampson, she'd go to the ends of the Earth.

"What is it even?!" Vincent cried through clenched teeth.

"A transmutation circle. You know the one." Eve muttered.

"As long as he doesn't find it, we're in the clear. Be careful around the staff." Vincent said, letting go of the grip on his sister. He gave a small smile and ruffled her hair apologetically. "Sorry for grabbing you. I just kinda flipped"

"S'okay Vin," Eve grinned, lightening the mood with a smile. "So, who's your date to the party tonight?"

"W-what?" Vincent cried, jumping slightly in embarrassment. "What makes you think I have a date?"

"I walked home alone yesterday," the devilish smile reappeared. "So, who is he?"

"He?!" Vincent's voice exceeded what should be considered a safe pitch for a sixteen year old boy to breech.

"Well, in all my sixteen years on this earth, I have yet to see another female specimen walk into this household that's not Mom or me. Thus, I think you're a little bit curved."

"Eve, that's my private life, thank you!" Vincent cried.

"Yeah, but you're my twin. It's my birthright to know this stuff."

Both siblings began walking back down the maze of hallways, playfully arguing with each other. As they neared their respective rooms, Eve flicked Vince on the forehead and walked into what was now considered her new bedroom. It was bleak and white, reminding her of a hotel in the middle of a snowstorm. She hadn't bothered putting anything personal up on the walls. She figured she'd be moving out when she was legal, so she'd wait till she was in her own place. That and she doubted Sampson liked anything colorful... or anything that remotely resembled happiness.

Picking up the phone, Eve dialed her mother, wanting to hear her voice before she had to face her step-dad for the day. The devil spawn couldn't skip a day without making her brother's or her life horrible in some way. The sad part was, their mom was blind to it. And neither twin had the heart to tell her.

"Hello, you've reached Adrian Becker. Please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. If this is Eve or Vince, I love you and I'll be home real soon!"

"Hey mom, it's Eve. I just wanted to hear your voice right before we-uh-left for school is all. Don't worry, though. Your voice mail will work too. I love you mom. Call soon, kay?"

With that, Eve left the phone and pulled out the black and white uniform for the last day of school for the week. It's black jacket did an amazing job of covering her arms and torso. It's too bad she couldn't say the same thing about the skirt. It came down to her mid thigh, and had a tendencies to fly upward with the wind. He long, unruly black hair was a mess. She didn't care. It was a Friday for god's sake.

"Nice hair, sis." Vince grinned. He loved the wild, untamed look that his sister left the house with everyday. It thoroughly annoyed Sampson, and she looked like someone he'd be proud to call family. Sadly, he did have to pry the male masses at school off her at every turn. She's completely unattainable, and the masses loved it.

He himself was more partial to the nice, quiet boy look. He wore his clothing correctly, he never left the house without his glasses that weren't even prescription, and he combed his black hair over his forehead every morning, just so he knew it would stay in place.

Together they walked down the penthouse hallways that were much like a cage to them. They passed an uncountable number of doors, numerous amounts of artwork and expensive pieces of furniture, and too many staff members. It felt like they had been walking for hours when the came up on the living room. The main one.

And there he was, in all his treacherous glory. He wore his black suit, like always, and had a glass of wine in his fingers, like always. He slicked his brown hair back, and his cold grey eyes bore into the two as he tapped his expensive loafers tapped against the tile floors. And next to him was someone that could have been related. He was blonde, in a suit almost exactly like their step-father's, and had a glass of red wine in between his fingers. The only meaningful difference was, this man actually smiled when the twins walked into the room.

"Good morning you two." Sampson greeted in that stony voice of his. The twins gave each other a look of surprise. There was rarely a greeting in the morning.

"Good morning." Both twins responded, one skeptical and the other obedient.

"Come here, I Have someone I want you two to meet."

"Yes sir." Vincent answered, praying Eve didn't snap at him this morning. Luckily she didn't, but it was obvious she came more reluctantly than her twin.

"So this is the famous Evangeline and Vincent I've heard so much about. The way Sam talked about you two made me think you both were in your twenties, so mature. But no, you're sixteen?" the newcomer asked, flashing the twins a smile.

"Yes sir, we're sixteen." Eve said politely, giving her own smile. It was nice to see a friendly face once in a while.

"And good looking too. You know Eve, I have a son about your age." the older man's smile was becoming a little too sweet.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to be going to school." Vincent said with an edge in his voice, yet he was smiling politely.

"Ah-yes. Well, it was nice meeting you two," the man said. The two siblings turned, fully expecting to leave for their high school without another delay.

"Oh, Eve," Sampson called out, making the girl flinch. "We'll be discussing that mark on your collarbone when you get home."

* * *

"Here," Eve said, handing Vincent an ice pack. He put it on his left shoulder. They were both still in their uniforms, relaxing after a horrible night in one of the smaller media rooms. It was hard to, hearing the violin and chatter coming from the other rooms of the house.

"How'd you manage this with that kitchen so full?" Vincent asked, gratefully putting the chilling ice on his abused shoulder with a hiss. It would undoubtedly be turning black the next morning.

"It's just that. It's so full, no one noticed," Eve said, sitting down beside her twin, hugging her legs to her knees. "I didn't know he'd go that far. I'm sorry Vince..."

"It's no big deal, Eve. It's not like I'd be seriously using this arm anyway." Vincent grinned, lightly shoving his sister with his good arm.

"I hope you hit back" Eve muttered, reaching for the remote.

"I did. He'll be feeling that jaw of his for months." Vincent grinned. "He'll learn not to play with us. And our futures."

"He was going to do it, wasn't he. Arrange a marriage meeting, or something like that." Eve said, flipping the channel to one showing a young boy and a butler.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll do it again though. Keep it here, I like this one." Vince said, grabbing a nearby blanket and the stashed chips that he left here earlier that day. Eve grinned at him, scooting closer and pulling the blanket over her own legs.

"Ever wish our lives could be better?" Vincent asked, watching as the young boy on the screen conversed with a magenta haired maid and two blonde men.

"Not better, but how it used to be. Just us and mom. Screw Sampson and his money." Eve said, leaning her head on Vincent's shoulder to watch a butler throw knives at surrounding enemies. "How do they come up with this stuff?"

"Beats me, but it was a cool idea." Vincent grinned down at his sister. "Hey, Eve. Let's make a promise."

"What kind?" Eve asked, slightly amused that they were making yet another pact.

"Let's promise to take care of each other, no matter what. Till the end." Vincent said, grinning at the girl.

"Deal," Eve giggled, reclining onto the couch behind them.

The show progressed, one episode blending into another as the twins drifted off into sleep, neither expecting to be torn away from the life that was now their reality.

* * *

"Ya think she's a lady for pay?" a male voice asked.

"She could be, her skirt's very short!" A younger voice agreed, a younger male.

"What are you two doing, don't look!" A woman's voice echoed.

"W-what the heck?" Eve groaned, rolling over and pushing herself up off the ground. Her vision was gritty, and her head was fuzzy, but she was sure she shouldn't feel grass underneath her fingers and legs. "Where am I? Vincent?"

"Who's Vincent?" A whisper.

"Her lover?"

"Her gentlemen caller?"

"I can hear you, you know" Eve hissed, trying to stand up. It was much too dark out for her tastes. Letting her eyes adjust, she found herself surrounded by a young blonde boy that continued to lean closet to her face in fascination, an older man who nonchalantly smoked a cigarette while looking down at her, and a blushing maid trying to cover her face. All of them looked familiar, and they were all dressed in older fashion. Much older. Like, Victorian era older. Eve held her hand up to the boy, a small smile gracing her features. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"You might want me to do that," The older man said, pulling the girl up off the ground and letting her dust herself off. She looked around, finding herself in front of a large house. More like a mansion. And she was laying in a driveway of sorts... where was she again?

"Uh, sorry to drop in unexpectedly and all, but do you mind telling me where I am?" Eve asked, trying to keep her cool around the unmistakably familiar characters. She just couldn't put her finger on it. And the fact that she wasn't in the bed at Sampson's penthouse was freaking her out.

"Miss, you're at the Phantomhive Manor, you are. Are you alright?" The maid said, trying and failing to keep her blush under control.

"I don't think I am, no." Eve answered, stunned. There was no way. No freaking way. That stupid TV was putting dreams into her head and she didn't like it at all. "While we're on that topic, do you have a glass of water?

"And just what is this?" A voice asked, unmistakably British like the maid and one of the blonde males. "A lady for hire, Bard?"

"Excuse me? Dude, I know you did not just call me a whore," Eve seethed at the young boy that belonged to the young, aristocratic voice. "This is what all the girls I know go to school in."

The boy eyed her suspiciously, while Eve did the same back. His hair was much like Vincent's, only shorter and much more combed, and he dressed in a blue suit coat and trousers-is that what you called them?- with a black top hat and cloak to keep him from the elements. His eyes were the part of him that drew Eve in. One was covered by an eye patch, and the other shone a much deeper cerulean blue than her own. His pale skin matched her own, and she found herself comparing him greatly to her brother.

"You must live in a very free part of the nation then" The boy drolled, finally taking the initiative to speak

"America, bi-"

"Young master," a voice greeted.

"Holy Jehovah!" Eve screamed, jumping in fear. Someone had appeared right behind her, and she definitely didn't want to look. She earned odd stares from the crowd as she tried to calm her rampant heart.

"It would seem that is is getting late. Dinner will be ready soon. Are you staying, miss?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Eve said, quickly and fearfully. A smirk was plastered on the young boy's face. "Wipe that smirk off your face..."

"But before we sit down to eat, I believe you have a few questions to answer."

"Uh huh, sure. I don't deserved to get epically butter knifed, what are you talking about?"

"She must be mad..." The young blonde one whispered to the older blonde. Eve turned with a defiant glare, yet said nothing to tick off the tall butler that most likely had twenty butter knives stashed in his coat sleeves. Like she was going to make that angry.

As she turned around, her frazzled mind came to the conclusion that she must have been dreaming. The butler that stood before her was dressed in a black suit with white gloves covering both his hands, and he had blood colored eyes that just couldn't be missed by anyone sane. Or remotely human. His raven hair reached below his narrow face, and he must have been what women described as sinfully beautiful. It was no doubt that this was the man from the show Vincent was watching.

"Sebastian take our-" The young boy eyed Eve strangely, his gaze catching near her chest before traveling up to her face. "-guest to my study."

"Follow me, madam." The butler called Sebastian beckoned. Eve hurriedly followed the scary man into the mansion-manor-thingie. She'd resorted to overly long nicknames for the things she didn't understand. The mansion-manor-thingie was large and imposing. It felt like the entire house was staring at her, daring her to make a move on it's master and staff. It seemed threatening to the lone twin, and now she felt like she didn't want to be there. At all. Ever. Stupid dream.

The inside of the manor was exactly the same, except more intense. Every painting was watching her, Sebastian was creeping her out with that candelabra in his hands, and she couldn't help but notice the staff staring at her around ever corner. All three of them... and a random old guy. He was kinda cute in old man terms; short, chubby, and holding a mug of tea.

"M-Mr. Sebastian, sir?" Eve asked, lightly poking the older man's shoulder. He turned around and looked at her with a slightly quizzical look.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could get a glass of water. Or liquid. Either is fine"

The demon sighed and turned directions, leading the young twin down a completely different hallway. There were multiple doors, reminding her of Sampson's penthouse. She didn't like the comparison at all. It was only when she spotted a cracked door did she break away from her thoughts, curiously peering in as she walked past.

Inside the room lay a single bed, light cast in from the pale moon, illuminating a pale face. A face that she'd seen every day for her life. She froze on spot, then rushed into the room to stare down at the unconscious boy. Her fingers grazed over his familiar jaw as a smile came to her face. She shook his shoulder, but he wouldn't move. She thumped him on the head, but he wouldn't move. She slapped him, and still no movement.

"Vincent, c'mon. This isn't funny" Eve said, her voice growing scared of her brother's sleeping form. "Vin, wake up. Please!"

"Madam, I would appreciate it if you did not disturb our guest" A voice came from the door. Sebastian was standing there, holding out the candelabra to shine light into the room. Eve wouldn't budge from her brother's side, clutching his hand. Sebastian made to remove her, but he felt compelled to let the girl be. Instead, he checked his watch and wondered how long it would be until the girl would let him fulfill his master's orders.

"Vinnie, wake up. What's wrong with you?" Tears were beginning to break through her calm facade. And then, they began to fall, one by one down her pale cheeks. She couldn't imagine why her brother wouldn't wake up. He was such a light sleeper that she would've woken him ages ago, probably when she was yelling at the young lord. She turned to Sebastian, "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know. We found him this way in the front of the manor." Sebastian said, no feeling to be found in his words. Eve frantically turned back to her brother, fear lacing within her chest. It clenched at her heart and squeezed her lungs to where she could barely breathe.

"Vincent, please. I need you. We promised we'd be together till the end, you idiot!" Eve whispered, the number of tears shed form her frosty eyes growing.

He wouldn't stop sleeping. Her twin wouldn't wake up no matter what she said. Soon she was whispering her pleas, praying for her brother to wake up although it oddly hurt her heart chest to do so. Then, it was just tears and silent sobs as Evangeline looked upon Vincent's drawn face. There were footsteps and quiet whispering. No one disturbed Eve's makeshift vigil for a long time.

Eve cried for what seemed to be an eternity, and yet it still seemed like she hadn't cried enough. She wanted to stop, to demand why her brother was laying there in a coma, but her mindless sobbing wouldn't stop and her steady flow of tears wouldn't break. Until a hand calmly grasped her shoulder. Eve turned to see the young aristocrat, showing him her pale cheeks and red eyes. He remembered how he once mourned for others, but that was long ago.

"Come, I have questions to ask you," The boy said calmly. She looked helplessly back at her brother, tears still spilling down her face and jaw. "He'll be here when you return."

"..."

Eve silently stood and followed the young aristocrat out the door. Down even more hallways she followed him, tears still streaming mindlessly down her face. The realization that she was alone in this dream, or nightmare, was too much. The young lord brought her to a large door that Sebastian, following them no undoubtedly, opened to let the two pass. Eve stood stupidly in the middle of the room, cheeks still wet and warm from the tears that continued down them.

Vincent was gone. Is it still a dream? A nightmare? She didn't want to be there alone if it was. She felt so absolutely numb that she barely registered that the young lord of the mansion-manor-thingie was speaking to her, and it took her a few minutes to respond. "What?"

The young lord sighed and sat behind his desk, folding his hands together as he stared at the strange girl before him. She looked undoubtedly familiar, probably because she had the same features that he himself carried with him his entire life. It was even stranger still that she was found in the exact same place his John Doe was found, at the exact same time, exactly a week later. And they seemed to have a strong connection based off the girl's reaction to the boy's condition.

Her clothing highly resembled the way John Doe's looked when Sebastian had found him one late Sunday evening, unconscious and cold. Their presence was confusing, and their similarities pointed at them being siblings. He wouldn't count on it.

"I asked where you came from." he said again. The girl blinked a few times before answering his question.

"I'm from New York. Twenty-first century. I'll ask this a third time, can I have a glass of water?"

The young lord raised his eyebrows as the girl raised her hands to her cheeks to wipe away the last of her thinning tears. He nodded towards Sebastian, letting the demon get the girl a glass of water. As the demon handed it to her, she gave him a look and poured the water over her head. The young lord's eyes widened at the sudden action, watching the girl shake away the stray water from her hair much like a wet dog.

"Okay, definitely not a dream." the girl concluded, handing the glass over to Sebastian and looking mildly disappointed.

"I had hoped you'd refrain from damaging the carpets. They're very hard to clean, you see" Sebastian's eyes flickered at the girl, and she looked tiredly at him then... gave him a very rude sign with her fingers.

"Where is this, why is my brother in a coma, and why are you all British? The accents are nice, yeah, but god forbid all you drink is tea." The girl said, wringing out the rest of her clothing. "And what's your name anyway. I just can't keep calling you Shota-lord-all-mighty-with-the-scary-yet-utterly-sexy-butler. It's getting really annoying in my head."

"I am an earl, I will ask my questions first." The young earl said through gritted teeth.

"That's supposed to be important, right?" the girl asked boredly, sitting down in one of the chairs. It was obvious that she had recovered from her bout of shock.

"What is your name." The young earl asked, ignoring the girl's blatant ignorance.

"Evangeline Becker, but call me Eve." the girl said dramatically, bowing in a sarcastic manner. "Now, oh lord almighty, what is your glorious name so that I may worship it, and mister sexy butler can stop murdering me with his eyes."

"My name," the young earl said with an unamused sigh, "is Ciel Phantomhive, lord of this manor. Now, you say that boy is your brother?"

"Yeah, we're twins. Couldn't you tell, or are you blind in this eye as well?" Eve said, pointing to one of her frosty orbs. "Now, why is he in a coma?"

"Sebastian found him like that. We're not aware of his name or origin. You've gotten over your sadness surprisingly quickly..." Ciel observed, watching as Eve stayed wary of Sebastian.

"His name is Vincent, but I call him Vince or Vin or Vinnie." Eve sighed, a hint sadness returning to her eyes. "As for the shock, I don't really know how to feel. I guess I'm going through a bunch of emotions to find the right one. He's not gone... but he's not here. Anyway, why are you keeping him here instead of sending him to a hospital?"

"What would we tell them?" Ciel snorted. "I found a boy in front of my manor wearing strange clothes who will not wake up. Yes, that's very likely to go well with the medical staff."

"You know, I just found out I really hate old British sarcasm..." Eve muttered, then looked directly at Ciel. "It's not like we have any place to go as of now."

Eve's eyes began to light up, a cheshire grin spreading on her lips as she leaned forward to lean on Ciel's desk, giving him a near predatory look. "Unless, someone wants to house us, that is."

"And who would that someone be?" Ciel asked, ignoring her obvious hints.

"Oh, c'mon Ciel! Where else are we going to go? And don't think I'm not above telling the entirety of London about how Ciel Phantomhive, Earl extraordinaire, left a girl and her unconscious brother with no means to get by, even after she pleaded with him to at least drop them at a hospital. How well do you think that is going to go over with the masses, Early-boy?"

Ciel sighed, knowing the girl would be an obvious annoyance. However, she did prove useful if her information about the twenty-first century was reliable. He'd just have to wait and see if she was telling the truth when the boy, Vincent, woke up.

"Sebstian, see that she is properly dressed now that I'm being blackmailed into keeping the two." Ciel nodded toward the demon, hoping to instill even a slight sense of fear into the girl. "And prepare a room for her."

She seemed to have a sense of his butler hardwired into her, Ciel saw. She flinched when he said Sebastian's name, and then slowly at the butler in a fearful manor while inching closer towards Ciel's desk.

"Properly dresses? Y-you mean with a corset and everything? Isn't it a little late to be putting people in breath-stopping clothes?" Eve asked.

"I was merely going to have May-rin dress you in a nightgown while I prepared your room, madam," Sebastian said, an overly sweet grin on his face. "You seem to be the same size as a lady that visits the young master quite often.

"She seems to be a bit taller than Elizabeth." Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"No matter. Please follow me." Sebastian said, making sure that the young girl followed him as he left.


End file.
